I'm Not Ready For Love
by Taesis
Summary: She was kicked out of her previous school for being a troublemaker, Now after being enrolled in Ouran, can she look past her old ways and not get kicked out? Follow the adventures of Tamara Marley as she takes on the host club as its new manager! Will she be able to handle these Crazy boys? read to find out! (cheesy summary is Cheesy) Karou/Oc/Hikaru Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** m for language, and slight sexual themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran high school host club, nor do I claim to so** DON"T SUE ME**…I won't do well in jail and I have no money. Only own my story line and my oc's

**Please enjoy^^**

This is why I hate school.

Well maybe not school just adults in general, most specifically teachers. I always happen to get the ones who think they are better than you just cause there older and have more power. And now because of one bad teacher (and maybe some bad decisions on my part) I have to say bye to the beautiful weather of California to the harsh climates of Japan. Here let me get into more detail, I am now on my way back to my crazy mother's house because I got expelled again from my old high school in America. The reason you may ask? I may have gotten into a tinsy…tiny…little fight with my physics teacher which may have led to her car 'mysterious' finding itself wrapped around a tree. Not my fault she left her keys in the only unlocked drawer in her desk. Not my fault she took abnormally long lunch breaks. Not my fault she couldn't keep her mouth shut about my attitude about her 'teaching methods'. Not my fault that-

"Omfph- sorry ma'am"

In the midst of all my thinking I ran into some old business guy who, due to the collision in this packed airport dropped a handful of papers and files. He quickly apologized and went on his way picking up all of his dropped items.

"This is why I hate Japan everyone here is to goddamn nice" I grumbled to myself as I briskly walked away from the minor scene I had just caused without offering any help. It's not my fault he ran into me, that and I'm in kinda pissy mood. He got off lucky. I guess this is about the time where I explain who I am. My name is-

"Tamara, oh my darling how have you been? Have you missed me, your darling mother? Huh? Huh?"

I was knocked back into consciousness my border-line insane mother as she leaped at me for a hug. I quickly caught my balance and knocked her from me. She fell to the floor along with my suitcase which was dislodged from my grip when she attacked me.

"Let go of me."

I spoke sternly with no real hint of emotion even though the sight of my mother made me furious. First she makes my life a living hell to which the point I left Japan to go study abroad then she sends me back after one little mistake. I bent over to pick up my bag but the man accompanying my mother had already beaten me to the punch.

"Here let me get that for you."

The man who is now holding the only possessions I cared enough about to bring with me from America is my step-father and I hate him with a passion. His name is Mikado Ketene and he's…hmm I guess I've never really cared enough to know his age. He looks just like a normal Japanese man short black hair, dark brown eyes and slightly on the shorter side of things. I guess he's pretty normal compared to my mother. The crazy woman currently super glued to his side fawning over how nice he is, is my mother. She's the exact opposite of normal. She has dark brown skin and pink eyes. The pink eyes were accomplished with the help of her contacts, she likes to wear a new pair every day it's ridiculous. Right now her neon green oversized sweater and dark purple mini skirt is totally clashing with Mikado's light gray suit and brown tie. Sasha is my mothers name and I guess her weird style is a result of her working in the fashion industry. She's about 5'4 and only slightly shorter than Mikado. She has short straight black hair that frames her face and she wears way too much make-up. The fashion designer and the CEO, what a wonderfully cliché couple. My name is Tamara Marley and my looks are pretty wild by Japanese standards. I get my caramel colored skin from my mother and my gray-ish blue-ish eyes from my apparently Caucasian father. I've never met my father nor do I care to. He apparently left me and my mom when I was 2 years old and has never spoken to us since. I'm also pretty damn tall if I do say so myself, almost 5'8 and I'm…lets just say more well endowed than most Japanese girls. Even though I'm athletic I do have a curvier build, thanks to my Jamaican roots. But all in all I'm no supermodel. I pulled on a strand of my waist length curly hair as we made our way out to the car. Just your average limo- wait did I forget to mention I'm rich? well sadly I am. I've never really been one for taking advantage of my wealth, hell I lived in a small apartment in America for almost a year even though my mother wanted to force me into a penthouse.

"Darling? You're Not sick are you? You haven't spoken to us since we left the airport! Oh my beautiful baby girl is ill! We must take her to the doctor! Mr. Driver quickly change our course to-"

"MOM I'M FINE STOP SCREAMING IM JUST TIRED OKAY! I had a long plane ride"

Yelling. That's all my home life has been since my mom married Mikado. All of a sudden my usually rational, intelligent mother turned into some melodramatic, love stuck teenager.

"Oh well as I was saying I have enrolled you into Ouran. It's the most prestigious high school in Japan and Mikado Dearest happens to be good friends with the headmaster so you can't get expelled from this school this time!"

I tuned out the rest of her speech about how I should start acting like a lady and such. its nothing I've never heard before; I was busy listening to my Ipod when we got home I instantly went to where I remembered my room to be, ignoring my parents as they called out to me. BAM! I slammed the door effectively cutting of the sound of mother melodramatic cries. I surveyed the room and everything was exactly how I left it almost one year ago. My four poster bed draped in a delicate lilac comforter was exactly how I left it with most of it covered in different pillows of every shape and size in shades of purple and black. My walls were all cream except for one which was painted a pastel purple. Did I mention my favorite color is purple? My black faux leather sofa sat in the middle of the large room facing the purple wall which was adorned with a 42' plasma flat screen TV. My large bathroom was connected by a black door on the wall opposite of my bed and a large sliding glass door was all that separated my room from my moderately sized balcony. The white desk that sat at the end of my bed held my laptop and other various school supplies I can tell my mom bought me from all the pink paining my eyes. Briskly I walked over to my closet and grabbed a reusable grocery bag and threw all the new supplies in it.

'Guess ill have to go back to school shopping…again. First I should get changed I feel all gross from the plane' I walked over to my closest and pulled out a mint green oversized sweater with cream stars and a pair of black leggings. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and grabbed my tan cross body purse and the bag of unopened school supplies. As I tried my hardest to sneak down the stairs to leave I remembered something I had to do. I quickly ran to through my house looking for-.

"umph-"

I was knocked to the ground by my large husky Navi. She's been with me for 5 years now after me and my mother rescued her from a shelter. Navi is by far one of my best friends in the entire world but I had to leave her at home when I left for school.

"Hey girl! How's it going? You missed me? Huh?"

I finally let a smile take over my face for the first time since I crashed Mrs. Oakermens car as Navi repeatedly licked my face. I've been told I look really beautiful when I smile. My eyes crinkle and my dimples show. I gave Navi a big hug and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. The only response I got was and extra slobbery kiss and an extreme tail wag.

"I'll take that as a yes"

I somehow got to my feet and walked to the front door, Navi hot on my trail, as I grabbed her leash and hooked her up.

"Come on girl!"

For mid October it was still pretty nice out so I decided to walk the 15 minutes it takes to get to the nearest department store. I left my estranged mother a note saying that I went out and to call me if there's an emergency. When me a Navi got there I tied her up outside and quickly dropped of the bag of supplies I didn't want in the donations bin. Then something weird happened… I got a text. I pulled out my Iphone and unlocked the screen.

**To: Tamara**

**From: Haruhi. F**

**Subject: no subject**

**So when's your flight getting in again? I can't wait to hang with you again.**

I smiled when I read the message and quickly texted back.

**To: Haruhi .F**

**From: The Bomb Dot Com**

**Subject: no subject**

**Already back and hating every minute of it. -_- have I ever told my moms crazy! She wants to sign me up for this big rich kid school! I hear they have uniforms *shudders* only good thing is I get to see you and Navi again. XD**

Haruhi and I go way back… like back to the diaper days when my mom was single and poor. Haru and I met in pre-k and were best friends ever since I once shared my fruit snacks with her and defended her when this kid named Yuki stole her red crayon. We were inseparable for years after that until my mom got with Mikado and I had to switch schools to a more 'prestigious' elementary. We still kept in touch, texting every day, meeting up to hang sometimes on the weekends and occasional sleepovers but then I moved to America so we stopped texting and started emailing each other. When I told her I was coming back she actually called me from all the way in Japan to tell me how excited she was. I almost instantly got a response.

**To: Tamara**

**From: Haruhi .F**

**Subject: no subject**

**OMG! Actually why didn't you tell me you were here sooner! Wait about your mom, did she say what school she was signing you up for?**

I was looking at pencils and pens at the time, trying to make my shopping trip fast because I know how much Navi hates it when I leave her outside by herself. I stopped in the middle of the aisle to text Haruhi back causing some lady behind me to almost bump into me and look at me funny.

**To: Haruhi**

**From: The Bomb Dot Com**

**Subject: no subject**

**Something Ouran…I think. Why do you ask?**

I quickly sent the message finished my shopping, paid and left the store. When I walked out I saw some little boys sitting by Navi and playing with her. I smiled softly as I walked over to them and introduced them to Navi. We played for a bit before I told them that I had to go. They looked sad but thanked me for letting them play with my dog and quickly ran of towards a pair of slightly panicked looking mothers. As I started walking back to the hell-hole I call my home my phone from inside my bag started blasting DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY by areosmith.

"Steve's sperm bank, you spank'em we bank'em!"

Don't be alarmed this is how I always answer the phone.

"Seriously T? How old are you five?" Haruhi's voice seemed very happy so I could tell her insult was only halfhearted.

"Someone sounds happy?"

Haruhi chuckled and quickly said

"Well if what I believe is true then…"

"Then what Haru don't just leave me hanging"

"We'll be going to the same school again."

**/Thanks for reading this far! This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me but please feel free to flame or give me suggestions I don't mind! R&R…unless you don't want to hey I don't control you/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update I was over in Japan for an exchange my school put on :3**

**Everything there is so beautiful 3**

**Anyway I would like to thank Wolfwriter13 and RainbowTigers for review and everyone for Setting this story as an alert :D**

**Without further adieu chapter two ;)**

* * *

"I can't get over this man I'm so damn excited"

Haruhi and I were sitting in her living room watching a scary movie after having persuaded both of our parents to let me have a sleepover. After Haruhi's impromptu phone call I had immediately gone straight to her house, and upon my arrival I'm tackled by my 5'4, cross dressings best friend.

*A few hours earlier*

"I've missed you too Haru..." Smiling as I hugged her tighter "but there was no need to attack me before I could even knock."

We both laughed as we got up and she led me inside. Closing the door behind me I turned around to see a blur of red before I was tackled once more, this time by Haruhi's father. Falling to the ground for the second time that day I laughed as Ranka started rambling about how much he missed me and how Haruhi needs more female friends. **(A/N remind you of anyone ;D)**

"C-can't..."

"Can't What Darling" Ranka replied still smothering me.

"I think she can't breathe dad" Haruhi spoke trying to mask her laughter but failing miserably.

"Oh right" Ranka sprung off me and ran to the small kitchen claiming to help by getting me some water. Frantically trying get air back into my lungs I stood and glanced around the house. It still looked the same as it did 10 years ago. Then I saw the small memorial to Haruhi's mother and my smile faded. I walked over to the photograph of Kotoko. Before she passed I remember how fond Haruhi was of her mother when she first introduced us.

-Flashback-

It was the third day of me and Haruhi being friends and we were waiting outside our preschool waiting for Haruhi's mother to come get her. When Haruhi saw her mother she instantly ran over to her and hugged her legs tightly. Her mother had smiled at her and hugged her back. Then Haruhi remembered me sitting on the swings and grabbed Kotoko's hand and dragged her over to me. I met them halfway and Haruhi started rambling.

"Look Tamara this is my mommy ain't she great? She cooks all the delicious food we eat and she's strong enough to lift me _and_ hold my backpack at the _same time_"

I remember looking up at Haruhi's mother and smiling even though I felt intense envy. At the time my mother was going through a phase so she would barely talk to me, let alone touch me or hug me.

"Hello there dear, Haruhi's has told me a lot about you"

As soon as she spoke, my envious thoughts disappeared at the softness of her voice. I blushed and replied.

"Thanks...uh... 's mom it's very nice to meet you" I looked down at my feet and Kotoko giggled and spoke again.

"Call me Kotoko. Where are your parents Tamara? Maybe I can persuade them to let you and Haruhi play together a little longer."

I frowned slightly and replied.

"I don't have a dad, and my mommy doesn't like me so I walk home by myself"

Haruhi's mother looked appalled with what I had just told her but she quickly composed herself and spoke softly.

"Well would you like to come over to our house and play?"

Nodding so quickly I got dizzy, I said yes. Haruhi laughed and told her mother that they should hurry home so that I could meet her father. Smiling Kotoko nodded and took her daughters and my hand and we started walking. Me and Haruhi had been playing house for hours when Haruhi asked her mother if I could sleep over.

"Only if her mother says its okay" She handed me the phone so I could call my mother and ask. After the short call I smiled and told Kotoko what my mom had said.

"Mom said that she doesn't give a damn where I am and not to bother coming back so its okay."

I was too excited about my first sleepover to see the hurt in Kotoko face after I told her but like always as soon as I turned around her frown was replaced by a motherly smile as she ushered us into the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for bed.

-End of flashback-

It was around that time I had started resenting my mother, there's only so much a 4-year-old can take before she snaps. After observing how Haruhi's mother treated Haruhi I began to hate my mother even more than she had hated me. So I ran away. Yes not great planing on my part but hey cut me some slack I was 4. My mother had called Kotoko panicked, saying that she had snapped out of her depression and needed help finding her daughter. Kotoko found me crying in the park later that day after a bully had taken my curry bun and brought me home to my mother. I don't really know when it started but I had started referring to my mother by her first name. When Kotoko died I was devastated and refused to my room for a month. That was when my mother met Mikado and we moved. I haven't really forgiven my mother for those years.

Lost in thought I didn't notice Haruhi kneeling down beside me until she wrapped her arms around me, snapping me out of my stupor. Holding Haruhi tightly I wiped my eyes, I hadn't noticed I started crying.

" I've really missed you" I whispered.

***Back to present***

"So since we are going to the same school..."

"Yes"

"Does this mean..."

"Mean what Tamara?"

"That I..."

"THAT YOU WHAT!?"

"That I get to meet the host club?"

Silence. I have always wanted to meet the famous host club Haru has told me all about in her emails. She tells me of all the fun, and in her opinion crazy, things they do and say and I have anticipated me meeting them for forever now. When she first told me I thought it was hilarious, how she got roped into cross dressing by a group of teenage boys. She has also told me about everyone in the club individually.

Through her emails I can tell that this Tamaki fellow is a huge dork who has an equally huge crush on Haruhi and she doesn't know it. I've always been that friend who love playing matchmaker and now my next targets are Tamaki and Haruhi.

Then there's Kyouya who is the brains of the operation and an amusing fellow. I can see me and him bantering back and forth with each other.

Then there's the twins who Haruhi says remind her of me in every way possible. There mischievous and reckless and I know we'll be great friends.

Last but not least Honey and Mori. Honey is apparently the oldest of the host members but based on Haruhi's description he appears much younger. Mori who is the tallest of the hosts seems really chill and calm which is definitely a feat while among the other hosts.

"I suppose so but please try to behave at this school. If you get kicked out again I will never forgive you" Haruhi spoke sternly with a hint of mirth.**(A/N #APEnglish yo)**

"Its not my fault. That teacher called me a peasant! she was totally asking for it, now pass the popcorn"

Haruhi's reached over for the red bowl containing the buttery goodness.

"Just behave okay. I finally got my best friend back I don't want to lose you"

I smiled at Haruhi and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

**Cheesy ending is cheesy :3**

**Thanks so much for reading 3 I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review with your comments, questions, concerns, and requests!**

**See you soon!**


End file.
